texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (old)
This timeline describes events mentioned in the early games, Mean Streets and Martian Memorandum and carried through up to Pandora Directive. Elements of this timeline did make it into Tesla Effect, but It's relationship to the entire series is not clear or stable in comparison with the later games designed by Aaron Conners. The Poisoned Pawn the next retail game will retell Overseer again, and will incorporate elements from both Overseer and Mean Streets version of events, and explain the relevance of why Tex Murphy's memories do not match up, and other details he has forgotten of the real 'true events', see Timeline (TPP). History Distant past ;80mil years ago :An astronomical disaster rips away the atmosphere of Mars and destroys the Martian civilization. They put the Oracle Stone in a protective enclosure for a future race. ;16th century :Creation of the Maltese Fruitcake 1940s ;Late 1940s or early 1950s :Birth of J. Saint GideonSaid to be in his eighties 1950s ;1958 :Alcatraz ceases operation as a prison 1960s ;c. 1965 :Birth of Maurice GribbleSaid to be in his late 60s 1970s ;1971 :Birth of Carl Linsky ;1974 :Birth of Marshall Alexander 1980s ;1983 :Overlord project is developed in England ;c. 1983 :Birth of Frank Schimming :Birth of John Klaus ;c. 1984 :Birth of Lowell Percival ;c. 1988 :Birth of Aaron SternwoodSaid to be about 45 :Birth of Ed BradleySaid to be about 45 ;1989 :Terraforming of Mars begins 1990s ;c. 1991 :Birth of Sam JonesSaid to be in his early 40s ;1997 :J. Saint Gideon founds Gideon Corporation 2000s ;c. 2003 :Birth of Larry Hammond (and Darrell) ;c. 2004 :Birth of Big Dick Castro ;c. 2005 :Birth of Sandra LarsenSaid to be in her late 20s ;2009 :Birth of Tex MurphySays he is 30 years old to Rhonda Foxworth but he could as well mean that he is "in his 30s" ;c.2010 :Birth of Deacon Hawke 2010s ;2015 :Discovery of Martian ruins in Valles Marinaris ;c. 2015 :Stanton Expedition comes to Mars ;2016 :;April ::Stanton Expedition kill the mutant colonists on Mars to acquire the Oracle Stone. They report they found them destroyed.Newspapers in Fedora's home :;August ::Growing evidence that members of the Stanton expedition were linked to the massacre of the colonists. ΄ ;2017 :;June ::Doomsday; nuclear missile strike ;c.2018 :Birth of Jane ;2018 :Doctor Linsky enters the University of San Francisco :;July ::With the Pacific NW rain forests completely destroyed by nuclear fallout, Big Foot is discovered to be just a large hairy man living in the woods. ;c. 2019 :C-770 Interplanetary Cargo Shuttle is being produced :D-Day attack. Collier Stanton is lost before his trial. (the event must have happened in 2017) ;2019 :Lawrence Barkley changes Alexander's appearance :Marshall Alexander founds Terraform Corp 2020s ;2024 :Marshall Alexander marries Nora Desmond Alexander ;2028 :Law and Order begins as a small band of trouble makers. :;December 1 ::Mick Flemm is charged for arson and attempted fraud and is sentenced 4 years 2030s ;2031 :Thomas Dangerfield discovers that Marshall Alexander is Collier Stanton :Tex's Lightning Bolt speeders is produced ;2032 :Schimming replaces Gideon as president :Robert Knott becomes president of Law and Order. :MTC invites the Law and Order party for a joint project to get rid of the mutants :Larry Hammond creates the Nexus computer :MTC starts hiring scientists for project Overlord :;November10 months before MS ::Linsky rents space in the Bridgeview Warehouse ;2033 :;February8 months before MS ::Linsky is hired for a Overlord, a top secret project :;June 10 ::Cal Davis installs a microchip to his chimp and manages to control his aggressive tendencies. :;June 22 ::Davis manages to manipulate elements of ape behavior :;July ::Linsky starts dating Sandra Larsen ::Linsky takes a life insurance from TransAmerica Insurance Company :;July 10 ::Davis controls visual images to the ape's brain, impulses of pleasure and pain. :;July 16 ::Davis' subject has a massive seizure and berry aneurism which killed it. :;July 26 ::Davis has completed experiments on chimps. :;August 10 ::Linsky writes in his computer about finding colleagues ::Davis denies to test his procedure on a human :;mid-August ::Brenda Perry starts working in MTC"about 6 weeks ago" :;August or September ::Invoice for Precious Metal Inc. gallium arsenide to Cal Davis ::(2 days later) Death of Cal DavisTom Griffiths in MS says "a few weeks ago" so presumably about a month or less before the game ::Greg Call is murdered. :;September 1 ::Linsky considers obtaining all passcards and passwords :;September 10 ::Linsky realizes that once someone finishes with his role in Overlord, is eliminated. :;September 16 ::A week after Linsky finishes his work on Overlord, considers talking to Gideon. :;Saturday, September 20 ::Linsky has severe headaches. ::Linsky is seen jumping the Golden Gate Bridge :;Sunday, September 21 ::Linsky's body is recovered by Police divers :;September 23 ::Sylvia Linsky visits Tex Murphy :;Wednesday, September 24 ::Linsky's funeral held at the All Saints Church, 10:00. :;September 25 ::Events of the Mean Streets :;Late September ::Bosworth Clark is killed. ::Robert Knott is killed.Robert Knott dies if Tex visits him and asks him about Gideon Enterprises. :;October 3 or 5 ::Scheduled activation of OverlordCarl Linsky marked Oct 3 as doomsday in his warehouseIn Law and Order HQ a note from Robert Knott states Oct 5 is the day they officially control the world (foiled by Tex Murphy) ;2038 :20 viewers are fried in Los Angeles by Joltovision ;2039 :Martian Memorandum case. The Oracle Stone is returned to Deacon Hawke. References Category:Timelines